


Enemies

by just_chiara



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set ten years after the events of A Feast for Crows. Jon and Arya meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

For the hundredth time, your swords touch with an ailing sound in the dark of the streets at night. Then you both pause and it’s only now that you see how ironic it is that you are dressed all in black and she’s wearing white. She seems to notice the same thing and she smiles. It’s just a second, the quickest smile you ever saw, as though she didn’t remember how to smile properly. Well, you have that much in common, don’t you, Jon Snow? You raise your sword, ready to strike again. And then you freeze because suddenly you know who she is. Who she used to be, at least. It’s been the revelation of an instant, but you’ve never been so sure about anything in your life. Even though it’s been so long, even though she’s much older and much sadder.

“Arya?”

“Yeah, that used to be my name. And you used to be my brother. But it’s too late,” she sighs, the weight of all the past years almost unbearable, “I’m sorry.”

She attacks you. And then it’s over.


End file.
